The New World
by Adventuregirltwi1
Summary: Princess Bubblegum creates a teleporter to go to different parts of Ooo. She asks Finn and Jake to try it out. But instead of warping to another place in Ooo, Finn and Jake get warped to another universe where they, are just a cartoon? "You obviously spent a lot of time on your costume and all but I don't have time for cosplayers. Okay?"
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Bubblegum creates a teleporter to go to different parts of Ooo. She asks Finn and Jake to try it out. But instead of warping to another place in Ooo, Finn and Jake get warped to another universe where they, are just a cartoon.**

**Okay, I don't know if this will be one of those things that I will update much or at all. I'm just seeing if this idea gets any good reviews. Most story's are an OC getting warped into Ooo but this is the other way. I you like the idea feel free to use it if you like my fanfic please review to so I can see what you like and what you will add. Not OC/Cannon. I do t do that really. I don't think I do. Do I? Hmmmmm... T for mild language, yadayadayada. You get the point. :D **

**Discaimer: I do NOT own Adventure Time in any way, shape or form. I only own the OCs and the idea...as far as I know. **

* * *

**Finn's POV**

"Hello Finn and Jake! I'm glad you could come," Princess Bubblegum says excitedly. "I have made a more durable and faster way of transportation. This is the Transporter4000!" PB pulls off the covers to reveal a large, pink metal contraction. It is a cube with a thin glass door an a bunch of flashing lights dotting the outer frame. Jake looks over to me excitedly before he peels his eyes right back onto the machine in front of him.

"What does it do?" Jake says curiously. I nod my head in agreement looking back over to PB.

"Well, instead of walking and/or running everywhere, you can just set this switch to where ever in Ooo you would like to go!"

"What would you like us to do PB?" I ask, wanting to know why she had called us here, if she just wanted to show us her discovery.

"If you would like, I would like to ask you two, if you would like be the first to test it?" Princess Bubblegum says expectedly. Both my and Jake eyes widened in excitement as we nod our heads 'yes' as fast as we can. Princess Bubblegum chuckles a little as she grabs onto our hands and leads us forward. She stops and pushes us into the transporter and shuts the smooth, glass door shut. Jake and I both had wide smiles on our faces. We both wanted to go down in history as the first people to teleport. "Okay, I have your treehouse on the screen for you two to be warped back here. Because I don't have another transporter made, I'm going to have you come back here when you get there, okay?"

"Yes Princess," Jake and I say in unison. I watch as PB presses a few buttons and puts her pink, fleshy hand on a lever.

"You ready?" We nod our heads once more. "5,4,3,2,1 and go!" She pushes down on the lever and looks at us. The last thing I saw was a big flash followed by darkness.

**Unknown POV **

"Ugggg, another boring day, with boring people, and boring events," I sigh as I open my garage door. Walking through the door, I chuck my book bag on the floor and continue walking towards my living room. My house is quiet. Everyone is gone but me. My parents and sister at work and my brother at Jazz practice. Track for me was canceled because my coach got sick. So it was just me, myself, and I. I plonk down in the couch with a big sigh and close my eyes, reliving the events of the day.

"HEY PB! WHERE ARE YOU?" I am jolted awake by the yelling of a boy. Grabbing my phone, I look at the time, "4:30, I have practice soon." I start walking up the stairs until I hear the voice again. "PB! WHERE ARE WE? THIS IS NOT MINE AND JAKE'S TREE HOUSE!" Wait, PB? Jake? Treehouse? I look to the TV to see if Adventure Time was on. No, it wasn't. All of a sudden I hear a knock on my door. Opening the door, I see a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, blue shorts and a lighter blue shirt and a poller bear hat resting on his head. Next to him is a yellow bull dog. Hmmf, cosplayer. He lifted his hand and gave me a little wave. "Hello! I Finn the Human and this is my brother Jake." I look at him with disbelief. 'Could this guy really be serious'

"Okay, look. Cool costume and all but you need to stop living in your own little fantasy. You obviously spent a lot of time on your costume and all but I don't have time for cosplayers. Okay? Okay. Bye!" Just before I shut my door, another voice speaks up.

"Look girl, I don't know what kind of spices you are but could you please, NOT, be so mean?" Looking down, I see the yellow bull dog, standing and...talking? What. The. Hell. Kind of drugs are in my school lunch?

"Y-you ar-re r-real? What in the hell? How are you real? You are a cartoon! Why are you at my house, shouldn't you be in Ooo or something?"

"This isn't Ooo?" "NO! You are in the US. Where as you are just a cartoon and humans never died off!"

"Oh, okay! Wait what?"

* * *

**Yeah I know, that was really short. But as I kind of said. This is more of a test story and is not the full chapter yet. :P I will see if you all like it so far. :D**

**~Adventuregirltwi1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update: I made the chapter longer and made the ending as rushed as before:D Ya I know, I'm updating the second chapter before the first chapter:P Anyway, enjoy the newly revised chapter!**

**Hey everyone, adventuregirltwi here! What? I updated?...for once;) Also...I GOT FEEDBACK!**

_**Rosezelence-Thanks for reviewing. I have had the idea for a while now and just posted it. Also, thanks for following and favoriting!**_

**_Zuki Ninja- t_hanks! Glad you liked it:D by the way, tell Mika I said hi:D**

**And thanks to The Iron Patriot for following and faving:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Adventure Time:'(**

* * *

Chapter 2

Finns POV

The girl in front of me has not stopped pacing back and forth since she invited us in and told Jake and I to sit down. She keeps mumbling something about 'This can't be happening' and 'oh my God'. What's God? Isn't it suppose to be Glob? Oh well. I look over to Jake to see what he is doing. He just looks...bored. All he has is a blank look in his face.

I hear two hands clap together. "That's it! I must be dreaming. This isn't real. I must still be asleep on my couch and I will wake up to find everything to be normal!" She pinches herself and says a little 'ow' and she pulls her arm down. "Wait..., that, that, hurt? So...this...is...REAL!"

"Ummm, are you okay princess?" Jake asks in a worried voice.

"I. Am. Not. A. Princess! My name is Mackenzie, okay?"

"Gees, someone is in a cranky mood." Jake whispers to himself.

" And no, I am not okay, I have two flippin' cartoon characters in my house. My parents are going to kill me. My parents! What will happen when my parents find out? Oh no, and I still have practice. That's it! I will fake being sick and then maybe my parents will come home early and then YOU TWO can explain what's going on here."

"You seem smart!" I encourage her. She gives me a dirty look with her deep green eyes. I swear, this girl is rude.

"I'm sorry princess, er I mean Mackenzie."

"Yeah, whatever, I will be right back. I have to go call my parents. You two can stay here and ummmm, talk I guess?"She asks it like it was a question. Jake slowly nods his head as he looks to me.

"Yeah, thanks. We need sometime alone to...talk."

"No problem" Mackenzie leaves the room thus leaving me and Jake alone.

"So, where do you think we are?" Jake asks.

"I don't know, but apparently we are a 'cartoon', whatever that is, and there are more 'humans' here. This is one weird kingdom"

"You really think she is, like a human?"

"See, that's the thing, I have never seen another human before, other than Suzan, and she's really...tall and...big. So I wouldn't know. She could be faking it." Jake sighs and looks into the kitchen at Mackenzie. She keeps 'coughing and sniffling while she's saying things to her parents.

"Okay, I'm back. My brother is staying at a friend's house for a while, and my parents should be home in a half and a half hour. You won't see my sister for a little while though. She gets off of work late tonight." She pauses before she continues,"Look, I'm sorry we got off to a bad start. I'm Mackenzie, I am fifteen and I like to ummmm, draw!"

"Okay! Well, I'm Finn and this is Jake and-"

"I know who you are"

"Okay then. How?" I ask.

"STALKER!" Jake yells.

"No no no. It's not like that. Well, I guess I kind of am. If you loom at it that way. Like I had said before. You are just a cartoon. Not to sound creepy or anything, but you both and all of Ooo are just an animated series for people to watch."

"'Not to sound creepy'? Yeah, that is majorly creepy." Jake states. I shoot him a look and he mouths 'it kind of is' to me. I roll my eyes and look back at Mackenzie who looks angery.

"Hmmm, so you guys DON'T know what a cartoon is, right?" She looks at us. Jake and I the look at each other and then he shakes his head. "I guess I could...show...you. " She seems scared. I don't know why.

Mackenzie's POV

Showing them would be the only way. I don't want to look like a creep. Like, they said their names, and Jake had said I was a creep. It's not my fault though. Besides, Jake is acting like a little bitch to me. I wonder what Pennelton Ward would think of this. "Oh! Hey, didn't see you there. I would just like to say that two of your cartoon characters SHOWED UP AT MY HOUSE!" My parents will freak when I show them.

Walking over to the couch that Finn and Jake are sitting on, I grab the remote and turn in the TV. Luckily, Adventure Time is on Cartoon Network. Thank God. Or 'Glob' heh heh, a little clever now, am I?

I click the OK button on the remote and showed them how I knew them. My favorite episode. 'What was missing.' It's the beginning too! I sit down on the brown bench and watch. My favorite cartoon, my favorite episode, with my favorite charters from the cartoon. I'm cool with that.

Finn and Jake are staring at the TV. They are probably confused. I chuckle. Their faces are hilarious. The episode ends and it goes to commercial.

"What kind of creeps are you people!?" Jake screams. I laugh again. Thy both look at me with petrified looks.

"It's not that we are creeps, it's just that you are just a cartoon here. Nothing else. There might be a reasonable explanation to this. I read something about alternate universes before. Maybe that's whats happening here!" I exclaimed. "When Penn Ward created your cartoon, it must have made another universe to fit your cartoon. And you got here somehow!"

"PB made a teleporter, that may be how we got here..."Jake says

"See! Now your agreeing with me!"

"I never said I agreed with you..." He shoots me, yet another, dirty look, which I kindly return.

"You seem a lot like PB Ken!  
You're smart like her." My angry glare towards Jake ends.

"Ken? Only my friends call me Ken." I say in a quit voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be! My favorite cartoon is my friend!" I say excitedly.

Linebreak~

Finn, Jake and I say there for a while and talked. Finn asked a lot of questions. And I mean A LOT! He asked how many humans are there, 7billion+. What they were like, I just laughed at that one and said 'not like you'. What did try look like, different, even twins...What are twins. (That one I looked at him and just laughed because I swore their were twins in Ooo. Which there is.) Just so many. I had always wondered what it would be like talking to a cartoon charater. I guess I know have my 'thought would never be answered question' answered.

It was great, until my parents walked in. They had looked at me. They had said that I looked well enough to go to practice. But that's before I intorduced Finn and Jake. All I got was a weird look, then a roat of laughter. They had told Me that me and Cody, my boyfriend, had pulled a good prank and invited him to dinner. Funny just because I had thought it was a joke too at first.

"Are these your human parents Princess?"

"Yeah, are they? They look nothing like you." Jake states.

"What. The. Hell! Holy god Mackenzie the dog just, just talked! You're not lying!"

"Nope! Trust me, I had the same exact reaction. But I had just thought it was a cosplayer with some dog."

"Okaaayyyy then. So...how are we suppose to raise another teen. I thought two and a twenty year old was enough."

"Well, were going to have to find a way."

"Okay,then I have another question"

"What?"

"How are we gonna get them back to their world?"

* * *

**Review for a shout out:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, as I promised, the one chapter before i don't update for a while. **

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**

**Rosezelene Ersa**

**phantomgal01**

**Bubble Buddy**

**CaTaLiDe**

**And /favs+Follows**

**ForgottenPrince **

**SpawnRespawn**

**StickmanMarkson**

**Welp, hope you enjoy! Review to be on THE WALL OF NAME!  
**

* * *

'How will we get them back!? Oh my glob! This is all my fault. Where could they be! They're not at their tree house or in the candy kingdom. They are not in any other kingdoms around their house. Or so far anywhere in Ooo, Ugg!

"Princess," a few banana guards walk up to me in my unpresentable state. "Finn and Jake are no where to be found in Lumpy Space!" A guard yells.

"Go to Wizards Kingdom. Search EVERY INCH of the place. Do you understand?"

"But won't we, ummm, get executed?"

"Just say I sent you for Globs sake!"

"Ah, Ma'am yes Ma'am! Move out!"

"What am I going to?"

"Probably pull your hair out an then you'll look ugly forever..."

"What!?" I look over to see Marceline floating in my window.

"What's wrong PB? One moment I am strumming on my guitar and the next a whole bunch of Banana Guards come busting in my door asking 'Where Finn and Jake are'!" She exclaims putting her hands in the air.

"Was he there?"

"Ummmm, no." I cringe with tears forming in my eyes.

"Bonnibel, Where. Are. Finn and Jake?"

* * *

'How will we get them back? Okay, first off, how did they get here? Finn said they were teleported here by Princess Bubblegum. Why were they teleported to MY HOUSE of all places. Apparently, the map of Ooo, which Jake kind fully showed me, the Grasslands somewhat close to my house...Cool! How do we get them back? We could make another teleporter, but I don't think we humans have the necessary technology to get both Finn and Jake home. Uggg, this is so hard.' I throw my pencil back on my desk.

My parents are discussing what to do with Finn, school, clothes and story wise, as for Jake, we just need him to act like a dog from here on out. I gave Finn my old room upstairs, which now I am glad I had painted blue and not purple. As for clothes, we need to go shopping. Luckily for him, I'm more of a 'Tomboy' persay, and he has the same body structure as I do. Well, height wise. So I gave him a baby blue and white Abercrombie sweatshirt so he can still match with his shirt. I also gave him some new, modernized shorts I had bought for my brother(which he now won't get) and some black converse. At least I got off the hat...that took at least an hour of persuading, and another half hour of wrestling to get it off of him, then another hour of listing to him complain. This shouldn't be what a freshman in high school should be going through.

Speaking of freashmen, "Hey Finn?"

"Yes princess?"

"Don't. Call. Me. Princess!"

"Fine...:Mackenzie. What?"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. But I'm almost sixteen"

"When's your birthday?"

"Why are you asking my questions?"

"Maybe I feel like it"

"Shhh"

"You shhh"

"Well-"

"Mackenzie...w-who is this?" I look over to see my twin brother Johnathon. He turns to me, to Finn, to Jake, then back at me.

"Ummm, well, how do I say this. Umm well, this is Jake the dog and Finn the human, the fun will never end this is real world time!" I say in a small singing voice. He looks at me again like I'm crazy. The opens his mouth.

"Where's...Mom and Dad?"he said quickly, trying to avoid what he just saw, causing Finn and Jake to snicker.

Where did our parents go? Maybe shopping. Finn had said he wanted a couple things like clothes and stuff. And now we need more food. I don't think we have gotten food for six people since my sister's friend stayed over for a while.

"Whoo who? Kenzie, are you listening? Where did Mom and Dad go? And are they real? How did they get here? HOW ARE THEY REAL! HOW ARE THEY HERE!"

"Teleporter! PB had made one and sent us here!" Finn had chimed in.

"By mistake I may add...Of all the places, she sent us with this annoying girl." Jake points a finger at me while I give his YET ANOTHER snarky look.

"I think I'm going to pass out..."

"Well don't. Your a boy, go...teach him all of the boyish stuff you boys do. "

"But your a tomboy, you should know-"

"I DON'T HAVE ALL THE PARTS!" I scowl as I walk of of the room.

"Okay, let's teach you modern US boy times."

* * *

"WHAT! What do you mean you don't know where he is? It's your fucking invention. Why didn't you test it on a pig or something!?"

"I don't know. Finn would always complain about walking and that we needed a faster way of transportation. So, once I made this, I thought it would be a great honor for him and Jake to test it out first. I didn't think this would happen!"

"Okay. All we need to do is find them."

"Do you REALLY THINK it's that easy?"

"Well duh, you're the scientist here!"

"Okay then, Well! I have a few ideas as to where they have gone.

One: Back in time

Two: Forward in time

or Three: A new world"

"A new world how?"

"A universe separate from ours. A parallel universe to be exact. But...let's hope that wouldn't happen."

"Why not?"

"If Finn were to meat his parallel self, if he has one in that world, all hell could break lose. A possible worm hole could pop up and destroy both of our universes!""

"But that can't happen, Finn is the last human. Wait, can it?"

"It can. Even if it's not a human. It could be a mutant, an animal, a fish, or maybe even another human. There could be a possibility that the Mushroom War had never happened or we could be character in a book or video of some sort. If we were to be a character, once that story was made, a universe would have been made where we would actually exist, but we would still be mere creations of a creatures mind. "

"So what are you saying?"

"That we need to find Finn and Jake before both of our universes come to an end."

* * *

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm alive and not dead in a ditch! But anyways. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed! Love you all:D**

**rbvictor: Thanks! Here it is**

**StockmanMarkson: Thank you:)**

**Bubblebuddy: I guess you'll just have to find out;)**

**Guest: You'll see**

**SpawnRespan: But it's jut a theory...a GAME THEORY!:D**

**So: Here's the chap**

**Trololololl: I didn't...steal anything. But if I did, tell me the authors name and check it out:P**

**Anyways. This chapter does have PB or Marcy in it:P NEXT CHAPTER WILL THOUGH! **

**I do not own Adventure Time in anyway. Thank you!**

"Duh da da dun! May I present, Finn the 'modern' human boy!" My brother announces. I look at Finn. His light blue T-shirt had been replaced by a navy blue sweatshirt. Skin tight skinny jeans had takin the place of his old, worn out shorts. And his hat of corse, had been pretty much the same. The only difference was that, instead of closing at the neck like it use to, it now opened up at the bottom.

He kept his hair lose and raggedy. And my brother had given him an old pair of shiny black sneakers that I had forgotten about. Over all. He looked...normal. Just like any other human in 2015. Looking over at my brother, I talk. "Wow. You actually did a good job considering your since of style." He looked at me a scowled.

I smirk at him. He knows it's true. I mean, just his face looks like a true nerd. Freckles doting every inch of his face. Glasses. And he's even wearing his marching band shirt. But that doesn't mean he's an official nerd. He's kind of popular. Well, thanks to me at least. Ever since I puched that one kid in fifth grade, the whole school knows not to mess with me or my brother.

"You suck. Just so you know, I'm leaving." He grabs his keys and walks out of my room.

"Hey! Were are you going?" He looks back at me.

"I'm going to hang out with Anna. Now of you excuse me. I'm taking the car."

"But you've had it all day! I was going to go to Zack's."

"Well now you aren't. Bye!"

"You suck."

"Hey!"I hear Jake yell. I look over to him and he's holding a little bowl of dog food in his hand. He holds a look of disappointment on his face. He looks up at me.

"Your mother...wants me...to eat...this, this animal food!"

"You don't have to eat it. It's just when people come over. Then, you either go outside, or act like a real dog. Your choice."

"You're rude." I stick my tongue out at him and look back at Finn, whose snickering at our bickering.

"You two fight like an old married couple."

"Um eww. I have a boyfriend."

"And I have a wife...and KIDS!"

"Besides, he's mean to me. Why would I even want to marry him?" I shoot Jake a disapproving glare and the shoot Finn one for starting the topic. Finn is rolling on the floor laughing. And Jake is being a crybaby. I sigh."If you want food. There is some on the fridge." He shorted and made his way back down stair mumbling something about being 'disrespected'.

I look at Finn and roll my eyes. I would have never guessed he was fifteen. Three maybe. I look over to Finns new bed to see my phone buzzing. Finn jumps at looks at it confused. "Oh, get over it." I yell. Looks like our world IS somewhat more advanced than there's.

I pick up my phone and see it's my best friend, Hallie. But it's not Hall then lie(That's my last name. We always joke because of how people always pronounce our names wrong.). Or Hal-ie. It's like Haley. Just the weirdest spelling ever. But since I'm her best friend, I say the wrong spelling just to annoy her.

Hello?

Hey Kenzie! How are you? Oh me good! I was just wondering-

Hallie! Breath. What do you want?

Well, I'm aloud to have a friend over, would you like to come?

I kind of...can't. But, I'll show you why if you can come over.

Did you get another cat?

Now, don't be rude. And no. Just come over. Bye!

But-

"Sigh!" I say out loud and pretend to faint on the bed. Landing on the soft, baby blue covers, Finn comes rushing over to me.

"Are you okay Princess?"

"Don't ask her that. Where the HELL are the cats!? See Finn, she can't be trusted. She's EVIL!" Jake gives me the death glare. I shoot him one back.

"Who cares about the cat," I snarl. "At least you came to my house. You could have been to some crazy scientists house. Or worse. An even crazier Fangirl than me. So you better be lucky you came to me instead!" He paused at looked at me. There was a long pause of silence.

"...I'm still not trusting you."

"Of corse you're not. But that's not what matters." Finn and Jake have me a weird look.

"What matters?"

"What matters. Is getting you two home. Who knows what could happen if you stay here for any longer than a month."

"What would happen?!"

I pause. Maybe it couldn't happen. Time paradoxes are just what seems to be a myth in the scientific world. But...if something were to happen. Nah, nothing will happen. Nothing can happen. Can it?

"...lo...Hello...earth to princess. Come in princess. What kind of princess are you anyways?" Finn's voice snapped me back onto reality.

"What?"

"What kind of princess are you?"

"Well...I know my Fanfiction OC is the Shadow princess. But she's an OC." I mumble to myself.

"What's Fanfiction?"Jake asks innocently.

"Emmmm. Nothing. It's...nothing. This is going to be a long week." I sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY GLOB! I updated:D My writers block is finally subsiding and thank god I've gotten some time to do some things!**

**Rosezelene Erse: Heh heh, I have no idea what you're talking about...Fourth wall...pffft**

**SpawnRespawn: I don't know if I will unleash it. It may be like, a deleted scene type of thing at the end of a chapter.**

**Bubble Buddy: NONONONONO! I don't want you to die. I've just been busy lately. I'm moving to Indiana, which is a whole state over, and things been rough. **

**Guest: Thanks! Here's the chapter.**

**Reallybrian: Thanks for the favorite. Very much appreciated*bows***

**For reviewing/favoriting. **

**Trololololo:...Fuck you...Thanks:D I don't care. I like my story so that's that. **

**I sadly do not own Adventure Time ****and all rights go to Penn Ward and the rest of the workers and dev. team.**

"Okay, it's going to be as simple as this. This here is a microbot with a miniature camera on the inside. With this, and the new advances I have added to my transporter, we can distinguish the world and see if there is a chance in which Finn and Jack could be in a translucent type of world."

Princess Bubblegum explained as she adjusted some wires and buttons on the new and improved transporter.

"If the world seems stable, we will then be able to determine the clarity of survival in the new world and possibly see if the microbot will be able to properly return to the world of Ooo. If that procedure goes properly, we will be able to send an eminence to reacquire the two adventurers and return them home. Safely."

Marceline stopped playing with her hair and looked at the Candy Kingdoms princess. She was still rambling and still using words unknown to her.

"Does that make since?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

The vampire queen looked up in confusion. "Huh?" She bluntly asked.

Princess Bubble gum gave her a glum look as she pursed her lips. "What I'm saying, is this little robot will go through my new and improved transporter and see if the world is stable, find Finn and Jake, I'll send someone to fetch them, and they will be able to return back to Ooo as soon as possible." The princess explained. 'Is that dumb downed enough for you?" She asked under her breath.

Marceline looked to Princess Bubblegum and gave her a dirty look. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something but the quickly snapped it shut as she BEGAIN fully thinking about the plan.

"Okay, fine. I understand. But, who are you going to send to the new world to get Finn and Jake?" Marceline asked as she ran her hand through her hair. "Mean, people know Finn and Jake are missing, but they don't exactly...know where they are. So what will we do then?"

Princess Bubblegum stopped what she was doing and put her hands on her hips. She then pulled out a little jar and started putting down equations on a price of paper. She put other contents in a jar and mixed them together. She twirled the liquids together and put a lid on the top.

She looked over to Marceline and walked over to her. "This is for you. You have made a good poitnt actually and I have decided to let you go and retrieve our heroes."

Marceline took the vile out of her hand and looked at it suspiciously. "What-what is this...exactly.." The vampire asked as she pried her eyes from the vile back to Princess Bubblegum.

Bonnibel smiled and looked at her. "This is an anti-burning potion. When you go into the sun, you wot catch on fire and pretty much...die...again." PB explained slowly to Marceline.

Marceline's eyes went wide as she looked back at the princess. Her mouth was gaped open as she realized the complete power she had in her hands. Looking back at the vile, Marceline's lips curved up into a slight smile. "So, I can go into the sun whiteout worrying about getting burned?" Her smile turned into a complete grin. "I can't believe it. Bonninel, you're a genius!"

Marceline threw her arms around the princess and gave her a huge hug. Both girls stayed there for a while before the Vampire queen quickly pulled away, blushing and rubbing the back of her neck.

Both looked towards the machine and there looks of excitement turned into looks of sternness. They both walked over to the machine.

"You do realize, that this could change the whole world...right?" Marceline asked.

"Sometimes, you just need to take risks."

~Line break~

"Finn, you need to take risks." Mackenzie said as she looked at the nervous teenage boy next to her. He kept shuffling and squirming around in the seat of the car. "You don't need to panic. You'll be fine."

Finn huffed and rolled his eyes. He sat completely up and looked at her. "That's not what I'm worried about Princess. I'm worried they'll think I'm not smart enough. I saw you doing that paper. It seemed hard."

"Well," Mackenzie started. "My mom and dad talked to all of the teachers. They told them that you were recently adopted and you only know the basics of learning. They'll get you lessons, and we'll go from there."

"But, you were doing all of that completed stuff. The only one I know who could do that was..." Finn stopped talking and looked down at his feet. Mackenzie stopped the car and looked at him with a worry filled expression.

"Finn? Finn whats wrong?" Mackenzie looked over to the hero of Ooo, wondering why he had suddenly stopped talking.

"Princess, I-I know it may sound corny, and I really like you as a friend but, do you think me and Jake will ever get home." He stopped talking and sighed. "I mean, you and your family are really nice, and it's a great feeling knowing that I'm not the only Human, but..." He looked Mackenzie in the eyes. "I just miss Ooo."

"Finn, I know I may not be that smart or anything, but I'm sure everyone in Ooo misses you and Jake too. Right now, I bet they are trying to find out a way to get you home. You have no need to worry. Everything happens for a reason, and maybe this reason was to show that you're not alone in this universe." She stopped and chuckled before continuing. "Okay, we are here. This is getting too awkwardly corny for me."

Finn looked her in the eyes and returned the chuckle. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I will just have to suck it up through out today."

"Yeah. And I can't say that we'll be with each other the whole day. Here," She says taking a piece of paper out of Finn's hands. "Let me see your schedule...Okay. We have Band, art, and lunch together. You're in band?"

"Well, I guess. I can play the flute." Mackenzie laughed and looked at him.

"I guess we are in the same section then. Okay, go to the office and we will see if one of the office helpers can show you around." She said as she opened the door to the school. "The office is right across the hall. Bye Finn! I'll see you later."

Finn raised his hand up and waved good bye. "Bye Princess! I hope I can get through this day without out you." And with that, Finn started his day in his new life.

~Line break~

"Okay Marceline, are you ready?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she looked at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline looked up towards the princess. Her face held a look of determination and boldness, yet that was only a mask hiding the fear and anxiety behind it. Her head shot back and forth from Princess Bubblegum and the transporter.

She hitched in a breath and opened her mouth. "Yes" She walked over to the machine and stepped in. She opened the cap of the potion and drank its remedies. She looked at Princess Bubblegum. "I'm ready."

Princess Bubblegum walked over and started pressing buttons and pushing levers. Her lips tinged up into a grin and she looked to Marceline. She jokingly saluted and pulled down the last lever.

The machine powered and lite up and started vibrating. Just as fast as it started, a blinding light shined and the loud mechanical sound turned into nothing but a little hum.


	6. INPORTANT!

**Hey guys! Yeah yeah, I know. Be mad at me all you want but this isn't an update...sorry. BUT! I have a good reason. I, and it comes to most writers at one point or another, am at a HUGE writers block. I personally have no idea what to do for the next chapter. So, if you guys could PLEASE help me out and maybe give me some ideas. Obviously, nothing too big or out of the story line, but just enough to do I can get going again with the story. Thank you all so much for the support and I can't wait to maybe hear some of your ideas! Yeah, I feel bad, mainly because I feel like I'm cheating somehow at life but, I hope you all can forgive me in the long run. **

**Thanks for everything!**

**Adenturegirltwi3**


End file.
